The present invention relates to a combination woodworking tool, and more particularly, to a combination woodworking tool with the combined capabilities of a conventional drill press, tilting head drill press, horizontal drill press, overarm router, horizontal router and an optional wood lathe in one multi-purpose tool.
Currently, it is common practice to manufacture the following as separate equipment: conventional drill press, tilting drill press, horizontal drill press, overarm router, horizontal router and wood lathe. Of course, there have been attempts in the prior art to combine tools to provide a multi-purpose tool, but unfortunately, these prior art attempts have unnecessarily become overly complex because they combine un-related tools such as a drill press and a table saw. A primary example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,309 which shows a multi-purpose tool capable of functioning as a table saw, a disc sanding machine, a lathe, a horizontal boring machine, a vertical drill press and an under-the-table shaper. Other examples of unnecessarily complex multi-purpose tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,591; 4,510,980 and 4,566,510. There have been combined rotatable drill and router tools; however, none of such tools included a cooperating work table to perform multiple woodworking operations.
The combination woodworking tool of the present invention is designed to complement separately operating tools such as saws while incorporating related woodworking functions such as vertical drilling, angled hole drilling, horizontal drilling, overarm routing and angled or horizontal routing. A wood lathe adaptation is optional and requires additional parts and set-up, but can be incorporated as part of the combination woodworking tool, if desired.